The Mentalist: Clearing The Air
by Alasse Fefalas
Summary: Jane has a talk with Fischer about not being able to work with Lisbon and he finds out something a little bit more about the Agent. NOT paired together! Hints of Jisbon. (One-shot)


**Clearing The Air**

By Alasse Fefalas

"Have a seat," Jane said as he sat down on the couch of his new Airstream, gesturing to the space opposite him. He was pleasantly surprised they actually gave him one despite Abbott's complains about it.

Fischer looked at him cautiously before sitting down. "You said you had something to talk to me about? What is it?" she asked.

Jane leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table between them. "Firstly, I want to clear the air," he started. Fischer nodded for him to continue. "Lisbon and I aren't sleeping together."

Fischer's eyebrow went up in curiosity. "Ok. And...?"

"That being said, there's no reason to keep us apart. You've been assigning tasks to her and Cho. You see, Lisbon and I? We're partners. Not you and me," Jane said, pointing his fingers from him to her.

"Wait, you think I'm deliberately keeping you apart by partnering her with Cho all the time?" Fischer questioned, slightly taken a back. "Because I thought you guys are sleeping together?"

"You did, didn't you?" He shot back. Weeks of pent up frustration over not being able to work with Lisbon rose to the top. Sure, they were on the same team, but the time they had together was rather far and in between. It wasn't working with her if he barely saw her at all.

"Ok, wait," Fischer held up her hands. "I thought you guys were sleeping together, but that isn't any of my business. Though, now that you've declared that you're not, I suppose it's one thing off my mind. Also, I'm not partnering her up with Cho so that I can separate the two of you. I partner her with Cho because he's the one who can help her better FBI-related skills. He's gone through Quantico and she hasn't. Since they've worked together before, it would be much better for him to teach her than me."

"Huh, really?" Jane mumbled. His hand scratched his chin as he mulled over her answer.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be great at all this reading people stuff?" Fischer asked as she crossed her arms, frowning. "You don't seem to be doing a good job."

"It's not an exact science," he retorted.

"No, but then again, your judgement does get a little clouded when it comes to Lisbon," she pointed out.

Jane snorted softly. She was right. He couldn't argue with that.

"Look, I'm not keeping you with me because I like you, okay? I'm here to keep you in check, make sure you just toe the line, not cross it altogether."

Jane chuckled at that. "Lisbon thinks different though. "

"Oh really?"

"She thinks you like me," Jane grinned. "That you just want to keep me to yourself."

Fischer's brows raised in surprise. "What, really?"

"Well, she never actually said it, but you can read her like an open book."

"I don't even like you," she retorted in a slightly disgusted voice.

"Hey! That's really hurtful!"

"Why does she think that?!"

"Well, for starters, you did try to lure me back using your... uh... feminine appeal."

"You were the case, I went undercover. That was it."

"Well, she certainly doesn't believe that," Jane shrugged.

"Huh. I thought I've cleared that with her. Anyway, you don't have to worry; I don't have the least bit of interest in you."

"I'm really hurt, thank you very much," Jane said dramatically, his hand over his heart.

"Yeah, right," Fischer snorted, rolling her eyes.

"No, really, not even the slightest bit of attraction to me?" Jane held up a hand in front of her, showing her a little gap between his index finger and thumb.

She looked at him and pressed his digits together, closing the gap. "None."

"Well, that's definitely something different." Jane frowned as he took his hand back from her grasp.

"Well, not everyone falls for the Great Patrick Jane," Fischer said, her hands making air quotation marks.

Jane studied her for a moment, thinking back to the moments with just the three of them. It was true - she never did give him a second look. Her expressions towards him were more often than not, shock, surprise and disbelief. Lisbon, though, she kept turning to, with respect and something a little bit more in her eyes. Suddenly, it clicked. "Hey, Lisbon's mine!" he said possessively.

Fischer smirked. "Well, you did say you're not sleeping with her. What's to say she won't choose me over you?"

"Well, for one, she's straight," he argued.

"I suppose that's true," she agreed as she stood up. "Then again, she's never slept with a woman before."

Jane stood up as well and followed her to the door. He opened the door and stepped out, making way for her.

"Well, I hope that cleared up the air," Fischer said.

"And raise a few new questions," Jane frowned.

"And hey, don't tell anyone, okay? Not even Lisbon. No one but you know." She stared at him. Her hand went to her hip, fingering the clasp of her gun holster. "If anyone finds out, I'll shoot you."

Jane held up his hands in front of him. "Whoah. Okay. Your secret's safe with me."

"Good," she nodded. "See you tomorrow."

Jane smiled and waved slightly. He watched her get into her car and drive off.

When he told Fischer he wanted to talk to her, he didn't think it would end up like this. He chuckled to himself as he walked back into his Airstream. "Oh Lisbon, my dear. It seems everyone's into you. Even the ladies."

Fin.

* * *

A/N: It always seemed to me that Fischer was more attracted to Lisbon rather than Jane, which was what inspired me to do this! I see Fischer and Jane more like bros rather than lovers (or it may just be the Jisbon shipper in me screaming that). I hope you liked my take on why they keep putting Lisbon with Cho and Jane with Fischer! Reviews are much loved and appreciated! Thanks for reading! (And yes, I'm more attracted to Lisbon than I am to Jane too. Hahaha.)


End file.
